


bleeding love

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: Absolutely no reason to write this (I am so sorry, I have two big unfinished stories... oops!), but I just wanted to explore what this couple would do when Nic gets her period. This story is set sometime in season 3, after they moved in together but before they get engaged. It's silly, fluffy, definitely *very* smutty (very M rating), and there's quite a few mentions of blood / bleeding / menstruation. It's formatted to follow four days of her cycle, with bolded headers separating the days and acting as those symptoms descriptions some apps use when logging your period.I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy this holiday season! We're so close to the season 4 premiere, and I CANNOT WAIT!Enjoy :D
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	bleeding love

**Day 1: moderate flow, cramping, headaches, slight nausea**

“Mm,” Nic hummed softly, her tongue darting out to catch a few of the drops of the warm liquid that clung to her bottom lip. She felt Conrad inhale against her body, spreading warmth throughout her entire being. She could feel his pulse thumping under her skin, and his muscles relaxed and contracted rhythmically with his breathing.

“Good?” he asked, twirling strands of her golden hair between his fingers, looking down at her. She was truly his everything. Her hair was unruly at the moment, and he couldn’t see her face, but he knew that she was beautiful. He could feel her smile even though he could only really see the top of her head, and he couldn’t help but feel the same warmth spread throughout his body as she felt in hers.

“Very,” she replied, sighing softly. “You’re amazing,” she added, the pleasant taste still lingering in her mouth. She loved nights like these—where time seemed to slow, and she could hang onto every single moment. All of her senses were on high alert, and she was practically buzzing with every sensation of him, his warmth, their house, their togetherness. The time they spent together had always felt precious, but now that they officially moved in together, she found a renewed sense of gratitude and love for this man who randomly stumbled into her life. She believed in him—always—and he was her rock. They were an unstoppable team, they were best friends, and they were completely stupid-in-love with each other.

She glanced up at him, seeing a little sparkle in his eye that he knew she absolutely adored. He felt it all too—how important they were and always will be to each other, the love they shared, and how much they were so relieved they were _finally_ here after the path they took. It was messy, bumpy, and emotionally draining, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Because somehow, someway, he ended up the luckiest bastard ready to spend five thousand lifetimes with the most incredible woman he’d ever met.

“So,” he began, and she felt his voice rumble through his body into hers. “Does this mean you’ve changed your mind about tomatoes?” he asked playfully, and he felt her laugh against his body.

“I don’t like tomatoes, but I _do_ like _your_ tomato basil soup,” she replied, taking his spoon and diving it back into his bowl to have another taste, practically lapping at the warm liquid.

“This is a big deal!” he exclaimed, nearly causing her to snort. He pulled her in tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she hummed again. She turned her head back towards his, and although the angle was slightly awkward given that she was laying with her back to his chest, in between his legs, on their sofa, she guided him down to her lips. He readily followed the gentle lead of her hand towards her lips, but just as he felt himself becoming lost in the feeling of Nic’s lips gliding over his, she pulled away with a wicked smirk on her face. That’s when he realized she had somehow maneuvered his bowl from his hands into her own, helping herself to his soup.

“Goddamn, you’re really something, huh,” he remarked, his smile causing his eyes to crinkle slightly. She couldn’t help but set the nearly finished bowl of soup on the coffee table, turning herself around in his embrace and bringing her fingers up to trace the lines of his smile.

He pulled her up to straddle his lap, and she whimpered—half of her wanting to keep going but the other half knowing she shouldn’t. She just—shouldn’t. She kept the two of them fully clothed, even as hands roamed and heat rose off their bodies.

“I’m sorry,” she began, finally interrupting their steady stream of kisses, “I know this must feel like we’re in high school underneath the bleachers—incessantly making out—but I— I’m sorry, it’s just— I’m actually… kind of… on my period right now.”

“Nic, you don’t ever have to apologize. Especially for _this_. Plus, I don’t know about you, but I have been enjoying our little makeout session _very much_ ,” he replied, his tone both serious and playful.

She smiled, blushing when she looked and realized _just how much he was enjoying this_. But her happiness was overcome by a wave of painful cramps. “Ugh switching birth control is a bitch,” she grumbled, her hands snaking around her middle, attempting to soothe some of the ache that came with good ‘ole Aunt Flo.

“I haven’t had my period in so long—I mean it’s been almost two years since I re-started the birth control I was just on. But my goodness, I can’t believe I have to wait a full two months between switching pills,” she continued. “Sometimes I truly hate having a uterus.” Her entire lower abdomen was cramping—it had been the entire day—she felt bloated, and her mood and energy were all over the place. _Ah, the joys of being a woman_ , she thought, folding forward against her arms, away from Conrad’s embrace. 

“I need more Ibuprofen,” she mumbled, moving to stand up so she could hopefully find a little bit of relief from the nauseating pain.

He hated seeing her in any sort of pain or discomfort, especially because he knew just how insanely tough she was. But today, he could tell she was uncomfortable all day long. “I love you _and_ your uterus!” he exclaimed from the couch, getting up to follow her into the kitchen, taking the nearly-finished bowl of soup with him.

“Yeah, but you have never actually dealt with me on my period,” she replied, attempting to be serious, but she couldn’t help but giggle at his remark, shaking her head slightly and letting the smile linger on her face.

There was a brief moment of silence between them as Nic swallowed down her hope for reduced pain in the form of two Ibuprofen capsules. As she set her water glass down, Conrad slipped his hand into hers, making her lift her gaze to meet his.

“How can I help?” he asked, his voice calm, gentle, and so kind.

Her heart melted inside her chest, and she swore he could see it puddling on the floor because he offered a sweet smile. “I’m okay, Conrad. Thank you though,” she replied, trying to convince both him and herself that it was true.

“That would be nice if it were true,” he began, raising his eyebrows at her (he knew her too well). “Nic, you never take pain killers. You have a higher pain tolerance than most of my military buddies. You’re allowed to feel shitty, and you’re allowed to let me help you,” he added, stepping around the counter to place his hands on her hips.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering an “okay,” and a “thank you.”

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for two and a half years and lived together for almost two months and we haven’t talked about any of this yet,” he remarked, thinking about the fact that all his life, he had never found himself in a situation like this. Sure, he learned about the menstrual cycle in med school (He wasn’t completely in the dark. Come on now, he’s a doctor for crying out loud!), but he was totally clueless as to how it manifested in actuality. He didn’t have any siblings, his military buddies were all guys, and his OB/GYN rotation focused on hospital care rather than ‘what are you supposed to do for your girlfriend when her uterus is raising bloody hell (pun completely intended).’

“I never got my period the whole time we’d been together, so it never needed to come up,” she responded, leaning back slightly to look at him. He looked a little concerned, his usual cockiness and charm and _Conrad-ness_ was toned down, and that’s when it hit her. “Oh my god, you’ve never been with a woman when she was on her period,” she chuckled, lifting her hands to caress his cheeks. “Oh, you have no idea what to do,” she added, feeling him blush under her hands.

“I—” he began before she cut him off again.

“Med school and one month in OB your intern year don’t count,” she added, kicking an eyebrow up as his expression morphed into a bashful smile (she also knew him too well).

 _Damn, she’s good,_ he thought. “You’re right, I am completely out of my wheelhouse here,” he chuckled, pulling her a little closer towards him. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t learn,” he added, pure love for the woman in front of him coursing through his veins. “Teach me?” he asked, his voice quiet, just barely above a whisper, and her eyes widened.

“Conrad, my goodness, you’re so sweet,” she began, her heart hammering against her chest, “I love you.” All of her emotions were magnified immensely, but she knew that the sheer amount of love she felt for Conrad was completely accurate––not artificially inflated at all.

“I love you, too, Nic. And I’m being completely serious––anything I can do to make shark week a little less like hell, I will,” he added.

“Shark week, nice,” she laughed. “Anything, huh. Well, do you maybe want to come with me to the store to get some supplies? You don’t have to––”

“I’d love to,” he interrupted, his signature smile spreading across his face.

“Alright, let’s get going,” she giggled before leaning up to kiss him. “Are you ready to find out how expensive being a woman is?” she asked, pulling away and walking down the hall to find their jackets and wallets.

“That has always seemed so wrong to me,” he replied, following her out, “it’s not your fault that this happens every month…”

She smiled back at him as they made their way out the door and into Nic’s car (which has now become their car). The drive was short but sweet as Conrad asked questions about what her experience was with her cycle––things she knew she liked or disliked, how she felt, and a couple of the things she absolutely needed.

They made their way into the store, hand-in-hand, and Nic guided Conrad to the ‘feminine care / hygiene’ section. “Ta-da!” she exclaimed, gesturing to the seemingly endless choices, sizes, and brands of many different products.

“Damn,” he remarked, taking a second to glance around the shelves. “So, do you have a favorite?” he asked, feeling totally clueless.

She giggled, squeezing his hand. “Yes, I do have a favorite brand,” she replied, pulling him down the aisle to where the desired brand was located. She grabbed a couple boxes of tampons, making sure to get different sizes, and pulled one box of pads off the shelf, too.

“Do you always get the same ones?” he asked, pointing at the little picture of the ‘flow type,’ indicating how heavy or light the different sizes could accommodate.

“Because I haven’t had my period in a while, I have no idea how heavy it’s going to be. I could just be spotting and it could be gone by tomorrow, or I could soak through one of these guys,” she began, pointing at the ‘super plus’ size tampons, “in under an hour.”

His eyes widened at that thought, and she couldn’t help but lean up and press her lips to his. “You’re precious,” she whispered, “thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course, Nic,” he began, holding her against his side, “I love learning new things about you.”

“Well get ready for a whole new crash course,” she teased, slipping her hand into his as they headed to the checkout area. He shamelessly held the three boxes of tampons and pads as Nic fumbled around in her wallet for her credit card.

“Here,” he reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the credit card, “I saw you put that there before we left,” he added, beaming as she smiled softly at him.

The older woman at the checkout counter felt her own heart melt along with Nic’s. “Oh, sweetie, he’s a keeper,” the woman remarked, leaning over the counter and causing Nic to blush.

“He sure is,” she replied, intertwining her fingers with his, looking up at him.

“Mm, mmm,” the cashier hummed, causing Nic and Conrad to separate, Nic clearing her throat and Conrad glancing at the ground. “Young love,” she added, visibly swooning over their clear affection for each other. “You want your receipt?”

“Sure,” Nic replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she took the little piece of paper from the older woman. She placed the receipt and her credit card into her wallet, and her hand found his again, making him smile at the normalcy of the contact.

“You two have a lovely night,” the cashier added, leaning onto her elbows over the counter.

“Thank you,” Nic replied.

“You, too,” Conrad added, nodding his head towards the woman before turning his attention back to Nic, bringing her knuckles to his lips as they started out of the store and back to her car.

“So, I’m a keeper then?” he asked, the playfulness in his voice causing her heart to skip a beat as she unlocked the car and he opened the passenger-side door.

“Definitely,” she breathed before pulling him towards her and crashing her lips against his. He chucked the boxes into the car as he kissed her back with just as much desire as she poured into him.

“How much?” he asked, thinking back to Nic’s earlier comment about how expensive all this _being female_ stuff is.

“Mm, thirty dollars,” she mumbled into his mouth.

“Jesus fuck,” he scoffed, finally pulling away from their kiss.

“We can tackle that problem another time, but right now, I want you to take me home,” she added, looping her arms around his waist as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Mm, absolutely,” he replied with a smile so wide it reached his voice. “Home we go,” he added, kissing her on the nose before he slipped around the front of the car and into the driver’s side. Nic followed, settling into the passenger side, as Conrad placed his hand on her knee, drawing random patterns across her jeans the entire drive back.

She put her boxes away, and they both got ready for bed, Nic cleaning herself up and setting an alarm for two in the morning so she could gauge her flow level without risking making both her and Conrad a bloody mess and completely toasting their sheets. She had a feeling that she’d have a heavy cycle this time around, so she was sticking to the safe side.

And she was lucky she did.

**Day 2: heavy flow, cramping, increased sex drive**

“Mrph fuck,” Nic mumbled between the hours of two and three in the morning as she threw the sheets off and dashed into the bathroom. “So much fucking blood,” she groaned from in the bathroom. Conrad sat up, noticing her absence, and he rubbed his eyes before checking his phone for the time. He felt her get up a couple hours earlier, too, but he was too out of it to check on her. This time, though concern got the better of him.

“Everything okay?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, it just looks like I murdered someone in there,” she replied, smiling softly, even as exhaustion seeped through her words.

Conrad chuckled at that, standing up to meet her in the bathroom. He snaked his arms around her waist, holding her against his body, still warm from sleep. She hummed at his warm presence and the scent of him as he enveloped her, closing her eyes and leaning her weight into his body.

“Mm, that feels really nice,” she said quietly, her eyes still closed, as his hands gently rubbed her lower abdomen. She nuzzled her head in the space between his cheek and shoulder, pressing a kiss under his jaw before opening her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the mirror in front of them, and her breath caught when she locked her eyes with his. He continued rubbing soft patterns along her now exposed torso (the t-shirt she was wearing had started to ride up a bit), and she hummed again. He watched her in the mirror, completely open and vulnerable and gorgeous. Sure, it was an absurd hour of the morning, and they both looked exactly how they felt (tired and recently rolled out of bed), but _goddamn_ he was completely mesmerized by her.

He slowed the movements of his fingers gliding along her skin, causing her to look back at him through the mirror. “Let’s get you back to bed,” he said softly, leaning down to press a lingering and loving kiss to her temple, causing her cheeks and chest to flush a light dusting of pink.

“You know, you’re doing pretty spectacular in the ‘boyfriend takes on the girlfriend’s period’ department,” she remarked as he slipped his hand into hers and walked them back to bed. He turned to smirk at her, and she rolled her eyes. “I knew that was going to go to your head,” she added, a playful tease in her tone.

“Mm, spectacular, hm?” he repeated, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“Get over here,” she giggled, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

“Oh, don’t mind if I do,” he replied, her eyebrows raising at the tone of his voice. She felt his weight dip the mattress, and she suddenly had the urge to completely devour him. _Goddamn period hormones,_ she thought. Her breath hitched as he leaned his body right next to hers, pulling her flush against him and intertwining their legs and hands—a completely innocent gesture had she not been hornier than ever. She wiggled around quite a bit, trying to find a position that would give her a little bit of relief from the seemingly instantaneous sensation of raging desire that struck her so suddenly.

“Nic, what’s going on?” he asked, chuckling a bit as he moved back a little so she could figure out whatever the hell was causing her to move around like crazy.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. All good,” she replied, quite curt.

Conrad sat up, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He didn’t want to push it any further, but he also had absolutely no idea what was going on. A few seconds of silence fell over them, and the flood of desire didn’t seem like it would pass or dampen anytime soon. She sighed before she spoke, breaking the silence.

“Promise you won’t laugh,” she began, followed by a serious expression and a nod from Conrad. “I may or may not be extremely horny right now,” she whispered, her voice thick with desire as her eyes raked over Conrad’s gorgeous form.

“Jesus, Nic. And here I thought something was wrong,” he replied, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“No, like I have no idea how I haven’t stripped you naked yet,” she added, her voice dangerously low but strikingly honest.

“Fuck, Nic. Do you want to—” he asked gravel creeping into his tone.

“And make a bloody mess?” she interrupted, quirking an eyebrow up.

“There are solutions for that,” he replied quickly, inching closer to her. “There’s no way you’ll be able to sleep like this.”

“You aren’t turned off?” she asked, a little more meek than her past few statements.

“Do you not understand how sexy you are literally all the time?” he asked back at her, “you clearly need to be reminded of two important things: 1) this is in no way gross to me. I work in the ICU and the ED, remember? 2) _you_ are the biggest turn- _on_ I have ever seen.”

And right there. That moment. That was when all her self-control vanished and her raw desire took over. She launched herself onto him, kissing him completely breathless. “Shower,” she mumbled into his mouth. She felt one of his arms snake around her and pull her to the edge of the bed as her lips still branded his skin. He lifted her up off the bed as she wrapped her legs around him, and her lips latched onto his neck, sucking a mark onto his flesh.

“Holy shit, no v-necks tomorrow,” he chuckled into her hair before he set her down on their bathroom floor. He traced his fingers along her hips as she stood in front of him, practically panting.

“Fucking hell I just put in a new tampon,” she groaned, leaning her head against his chest.

“Hm?” he questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

“Pulling out a dry tampon is probably one of _the worst_ feelings—” she added, squeezing the bridge of her nose between two fingers, noticing concern wash over his features. “Go ahead and start the shower, and I’ll be right there— if you are still feeling okay about this.”

“Of course,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her hungrily, the concern melting away. “Shower sex at three in the morning? I’m game,” he added with a wink, maneuvering around her and pulling his boxers down.

 _Good lord_ , she thought as she peeked at him before he pulled on a condom and stepped behind the frosted glass shower door. She stripped bare quickly, then came the time to discard her fresh tampon. _Ohgodfuckingdamnit_ , she thought as she pulled it out, momentarily feeling as though her insides were being scrubbed raw.

She quickly dashed into the shower, only to be met with Conrad standing under the stream, eyes closed, water cascading down his body, cock erect. She swallowed hard, then she slid her hands up his torso and over his chest. He opened his eyes and pulled her under the warm water, pressing his hard body into hers. At this point, completely naked, warm, and wet, they were both very much turned on. She almost forgot she was bleeding.

Until, “oh shit,” she gasped, both feeling and hearing a clump of menstrual tissue hit the shower floor. “Sorry,” she added, her voice quiet.

“No apologizing,” he remarked, pulling her closer and crashing his lips onto hers. Her protest was smothered by his lips, and she once again melted into him. She felt his cock hard and heavy against her thigh, and she pressed her hips against his, resulting in a deep moan from both of them.

“Tell me how you want me, Nic,” he growled, nipping at the tender flesh underneath her ear as her fingers scratched his scalp.

“What would you be comfortable with?” she asked, somewhat stunned at how breathless she sounded. His lips trailed down to her neck and over her collarbones, pausing to suck hard over the curve of her bone.

“I could take you a hundred-thousand different ways and be just as amazed each time. But if I’m being honest, I completely love watching you come on my fingers. And after that, I’d like to take you from behind and fuck you hard enough that you’ll feel it in your bones later today at work,” he replied, his eyes dark pools of lust and desire. “But that’s just me,” he added, a smirk spreading across his face.

She sucked in a breath as her imagination ran wild with what he just described. She looked down between her legs, at the little red rivers that streaked her inner thighs, and before she could reply, Conrad chimed in again.

“You’re perfect, always. Bleeding or not, doesn’t matter to me,” he said softly, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

“Okay,” she replied, “thank you, Conrad.” She leaned up again and kissed him softly. “This is about to get really messy,” she mumbled into his mouth.

“Bring it on,” he responded huskily, gliding his fingers down her torso until he reached the apex of her thighs.

“Oh God,” she moaned, “no more teasing.”

“Someone’s frisky,” he chuckled, though his voice was thick with desire.

“Mhmm, I know what I want,” she affirmed, her voice mostly breath.

“Say it,” he growled, his fingers dancing around her entrance.

“Finger me until I scream, then fuck me so I’ll feel you all day long,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering closed with anticipation.

He hummed at hearing her desire, and he simply couldn’t deny her. He sunk a finger into her, and she moaned at the feeling, clawing at his back to bring him even closer. She consumed his lips with hers, sucking his bottom lip between hers.

“More,” she groaned into his mouth, and he quickly filled her with a second finger. He knew she really enjoyed being fingered, but she was really something else right now. It felt absolutely amazing. Because she was still quite crampy, any sort of stimulation _down there_ was all the more welcome and pleasurable. He was getting her off insanely fast, and without even touching her clit, her orgasm crashed down hard onto her. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself, and he worked her through her aftershocks, gently guiding her back down to earth.

“Fuck,” she exhaled, releasing the strong grip she had on his shoulders, “that was really good.”

His fingers were still inside her, not really moving besides the occasional slow curling and uncurling. “Are you ready to go again?” he asked, his voice lower than she swore she’d ever heard it.

His voice set another fire ablaze inside of her, and she nodded, breathing out a desperate “yes” in response, and he began stroking her walls once again. This time, though, he focused his attention on her swollen bud, finally giving it the stimulation he knew she ached for. He circled once, twice, three times, and she was coming again, practically convulsing in his arms.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck,” she cried, feeling her muscles clenching and fire spreading inside of her. Her legs shook as he withdrew his fingers, stained slightly red like her inner thighs from her fluids. “Holy shit, Conrad,” she added, almost gasping for breath.

“Good?” he asked sincerely, truly wanting to make sure she was alright. He’d never seen her come like _that_ twice within the span of three minutes.

“Fucking incredible,” she replied, kissing him hotly on the lips. “Not too weird?” she asked, pulling back and searching in his eyes for doubt or disgust.

“Not weird at all,” he replied, kissing her breathless in return.

“Good, because now I want this,” she began, gripping the base of his (probably painfully) erect cock, “inside me. And I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Fuck,” he groaned as she turned around and leaned forward, propping herself against the shower wall and spreading her legs. He gripped her hips instantly, and just as quickly, he sheathed himself fully inside of her, burying to the hilt in her silky heat.

She stretched around his welcome intrusion, crying out at the quickness of all of it, but she knew that his self-control was wavering given how long he had spend pleasuring her without touching himself at all. “God, you feel amazing,” she moaned, throwing her head back to land against his chest. One of her hands followed, reaching back to direct his face towards hers, and she kissed him like her life depended on it—like he was her oxygen.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last much longer at all,” he gritted out through his clenched jaw as he slipped almost fully out of her. She whimpered at the loss of his fullness inside her, but as he thrust into her, hard, she saw stars and craved the feeling again and again. Her hand moved from his head down to his ass, urging him to continue as her fingers dug into his flesh. He moved his own hands to cup her breasts and knead them gently (he knew they were sensitive) before trailing down to her clit, which was once again just _begging_ to be touched.

He drew the filthiest moans and sounds from her, and it was making him lose his goddamn mind. “Shit, Conrad, I’m going to come,” she practically cried, her legs trembling underneath her as an all-too-familiar tightening began forming deep in her core.

“Then come for me, Nic,” he replied, still trying to reign in his own desire and lust.

“Oh fucking—” she began before white flashes invaded her vision and all of her senses were obliterated by her orgasm. Conrad stilled all of his movements, no longer rocking his hips or circling her clit, just holding her against his body as she fought to catch her breath and take in her environment again.

“Damn,” he growled, slipping his still very hard cock from inside of her, turning her slack and boneless body around so she could face him.

“Conrad…” she whined (Jesus when did she sound so desperate?). “You—”

“Nic I don’t need—” he interrupted, only to be stopped by Nic’s fingers over his lips.

“I want to make you come,” she said, a certain air of command in her tone.

“It doesn’t have to—” he began again only to be cut off again.

“I want to make you come _inside_ me,” she clarified, raising her eyebrows as he smiled down at the ground. “Oh, before you ask, yes I am sure,” she added, already sensing his next question. “ _And_ —” she started again before being interrupted.

“Oh dear God, what now?” he teased, partly feeling like he was going to lose his mind if he wasn’t inside of her soon.

“I want to _see_ you come inside me, too,” she said definitively.

“Fucking dirty,” he growled.

“Just how you like me,” she added with a wink (yikes, she seriously just _winked_ ).

“Okay enough talking,” he commanded, lifting her up and slamming her against the shower wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dove into his mouth with her tongue. He couldn’t help but bite down on the curve of her neck as he buried himself inside of her once again, her wet heat taking him and perfectly contracting around his throbbing member.

“Fuck, this is embarrassing— Nic, I think I’m going to come,” he groaned, unable to move, just holding her against him, fully stretching and filling her.

“Then come for me, Conrad,” she repeated his words from earlier, and he pulled halfway out and thrust into her—so hard she was almost certain she’d have bruises in the morning—twice before he tumbled over the edge. He slammed his eyes closed and a deep guttural moan erupted from his throat as she felt him release. The sight was insanely hot, and coupled with the feeling of his heat and touch as well as her heightened sensitivity on her period and from her last three orgasms, she found herself nearing the cliff once again. As he still worked on finding his breathing again, holding her against the shower wall, she circled her hips, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone in _just_ the right way so she found herself sailing over the edge just after him.

“God, that was good,” she panted, still trying to recover from her multiple orgasms.

“Fucking amazing,” he replied, his breath heavy against her neck.

She whimpered as he pulled his now softened cock from her still-clenched walls, and a rush of fresh menstrual fluid ran down both of their legs. “My God,” she groaned, “what a mess.”

He pulled his condom off and tossed it in the trash can over the shower door before reaching for Nic’s shower gel and the loofah. “Allow me?” he asked, his voice loving and kind.

Her chocolate eyes melted at his display, and she nodded, allowing him to worship her body. He took care to gently massage her abdomen and lower back again, just like he had started before she pulled him into the shower, and she closed her eyes as his soapy hands glided over her porcelain skin. As he washed between her legs, she whimpered and hummed at how damn good it all felt. Sure, she was still horny out of her mind, but she was loving this simple and innocent contact, too. He kissed her eyelids, her wet lashes against his wet lips, then her nose, and finally her lips as he lathered his body, too, scrubbing her red stains off him.

He cupped his hands under the shower stream and gently poured water over her body, watching intently as the streams ran down her skin. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, and she felt herself flush. He pulled them both under the stream until the soap was rinsed from their bodies, and she reached to turn the water off.

“Would you mind grabbing a wad of toilet paper on your way out?” she asked, her voice softened from the gentleness of Conrad’s actions.

“Sure,” he replied, glancing back at her as she shifted her weight between her two feet, willing herself to not bleed for two seconds. He passed her the toilet paper, which she immediately placed between her legs and breathed a sigh of relief. He handed her a towel and she leaned forward to kiss him before she took it. She dried off quickly and brushed past Conrad as she rushed to grab a tampon and a pad along with her underwear so she’d be sure she wouldn’t make a disaster of the bathroom. He stood just outside of the shower as she raced around him, and he couldn’t help but marvel at the absolute circus dealing with menstruation was. Once she deemed herself secured, she pulled on the t-shirt she had been wearing before, and coaxed Conrad out of the shower.

“You alright? It looked like you kind of zoned out there,” she remarked, touching the side of his face softly, bringing him back to her.

“Yeah I’m good, and you’re incredible,” he replied, leaning into her touch, “and we should get back to sleep.”

“Back to sleep,” she yawned. He stretched down to grab his boxers from the floor, but she pulled him along, mumbling something along the lines of “those will only get in the way of me waking you up in the morning,” and there he was again thinking about how he got so damn lucky.

When morning came (too early for either of their likings) and she cleaned herself up once again, she dipped under the sheets, taking him into her mouth, and sucked him off as he whined underneath her, completely under the spell of her ministrations. She was sore in the best way possible from their middle-of-the-night sexscapade, and even as she moved around just slightly, she could feel the remnants of their _activities_ deep in her bones. She sucked every last drop of his release, pressing kisses to his hipbones and peppering up his chest until she reached his lips.

They finally made it out of bed just in time to share coffee and eggs in their kitchen before rushing out the door, Nic almost forgetting her bag of goodies (pads and tampons) which would have been an absolute disaster given how much she was bleeding.

This period was certainly not one of the ‘spotting for a few days and then done’ situations. It was definitely an ‘I am going to bleed through twelve layers in ten minutes’ kind of situation.

**Day 3: extra heavy flow (seriously, it’s like Niagara Falls), cramping, mood swings, cravings, still hornier than hell**

“Can you cover this for me really quick?” Nic asked another nurse, and Conrad could _see_ the panic in her eyes from all the way across the room. This was happening pretty much every hour, and given she was only three in and had nine more to go, he was concerned. She practically sprinted to the bathroom and was in and out within the span of five minutes. She was like this the day before, but today, there was something different in her expression (plus the fact that the windows of time between her mad-dashes to the nearest bathroom were significantly smaller this day than they were the previous one).

He was now hyper-aware of the little things at this point. All the times she’d glance at her watch or at the clocks on the walls, or the strategic placement of her hands in her pockets to try and alleviate some of the horrendous cramping she was feeling, or the way she’d find opportunities to slip into the bathroom and be back out and into the chaos of working in the ICU. He was totally amazed (not surprised, he knew Nic was amazing).

“Hey, you okay?” she asked, breaking his trance as she approached him.

“Me? Yeah. How are you?” he replied, struck by how she _always_ put everyone else’s needs above hers.

“I’m… surviving,” she answered honestly.

“Anything I can do?” he asked, his hand finding hers and squeezing softly. Telling her in every way _I’m here_.

She smiled, her heart swelling. And— _oh no_. Yep, she was crying.

“Woah, okay okay, come here,” he whispered, now officially very worried, guiding her into a nearby supply closet.

“I’m okay— It’s fine— damn hormones—” she mumbled, her sharp breaths interrupting her words. “You’re very sweet,” she added, smiling even as fresh tears dripped down her cheeks and onto her scrub top, and her voice wobbled.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked, wiping some of her tears off her face.

“Day three is a _bitch_ ,” she replied, “but yes, I am okay.”

A moment of silence blanketed them, just holding each other in the darkness of the closet, breathing and basking in the love they both had for each other. It was peaceful. And it was a much-needed little break from the chaos of their workday.

“Conrad?” she asked quietly.

“Yes?” he replied, matching her tone.

“We should go before I—” she began, then she quieted her voice even more “before I can’t resist you.”

“Oh, _oh_ ,” he replied, his eyebrows rocketing up. “Right, okay. You sure you’re good?”

“Conrad…” she warned.

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” he chuckled and opened the door as she wiped under her eyes, cleaning up the mascara that had smudged a little.

They exited and continued with their days—Nic dashing off every hour and Conrad catching glimpses of her.

~•~•~•~•~

“Is it over?” Nic asked as she saw Conrad in the hall, squeezing the bridge of her nose between her fingers as hour twelve came to a close.

“We survived,” Conrad replied, his hand landing on the small of her back as they walked to their lockers to get changed and finally head home.

“Oh, one more thing,” she began, stopping them in the hall just before the door. “I _may_ have taken the chocolates you hid in your sock drawer this morning. And I _may_ have eaten them all,” she added, glancing towards the floor.

“Awh,” he groaned, feigning hurt. “Damn, I have nothing to confess!” he added, chuckling as she opened the door.

“Oh really? Nothing?” she teased, raising her eyebrows. They stepped into the room and grabbed their belongings, laughing even though they were completely exhausted.

“Well…” he trailed off, and Nic spun around quickly. “I _may_ have something for you at home. But it’s a surprise, and you can’t know until we get there.”

“How did you manage a surprise? You were _here_ all day,” she replied, her eyes welling up again as she processed the kindness of his gesture.

“You got my chocolate, even though we left together and have been here ever since. So, I have my ways, too,” he teased. “Now, let’s get out of here. Twelve hours is too long.”

“You can say that again,” she replied, exhaustion seeping through her voice.

They changed clothes, dropping off their dirty scrubs, and they began their journey back home. Nic’s mind was racing with what on earth Conrad could have planned.

“Hey, I can hear the gears turning in your head from all the way over here,” he chuckled, reaching over the center console of Nic’s (their) car to place his hand on her thigh. “You okay?”

She gripped the wheel a little harder and swallowed thickly—an immediate reaction of desire to his touch. _Godfuckingdamn_ , she thought, _I love this man_. “Just trying to think about what shenanigans you’re going to pull,” she replied, her voice lower than she anticipated.

“Mm, you’ll know soon enough,” he replied, his tone matching hers a bit. That alone sent a shiver down her spine and a rush of heat down to her core.

“Does it involve you naked?” she teased, feeling herself flush at her forwardness.

His breath caught in his throat at that, and he swiveled his head around to look at her directly. “Not originally, but I can make some amendments,” he replied, his hand moving higher up her leg. “It _does_ involve you naked, though, at some point,” he added, and it was Nic’s turn to feel her breath hitch.

“Oh?” she asked, shifting a little in her seat.

“Mhmm,” he hummed in response.

“Then thank fuck we’re home,” she breathed, and he laughed.

“Eager?” he teased.

“Very,” she replied, leaning across the console to kiss him.

“Mm, very, indeed,” he parroted as they pulled apart.

“Inside,” she instructed as she unbuckled both her and his seatbelts.

“Very, _very_ eager,” he teased again, and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, we’re going,” he added with a chuckle that made her want to actually devour him. It was only just over twelve hours ago that she had his cock between her legs in the fray of her waking up friskier than she’d ever been, but she literally couldn’t stop thinking about it all day long. She felt like some sex-deprived horny teenager, fantasizing about him the entire day, but she was exhausted now, and her self-restraint was effectively zero.

It took everything out of her to not jump him right as they stepped into their house, and it seemed as though he could tell because he quickly discarded his shoes and jacket, extending his arms to take her scarf and jacket so she could remove her boots. She smiled at him, noting how they knew each other so well. How even after just a couple months of living together, their relationship had strengthened ten-thousand-fold. How she was certain they were going to be together forever. She was lost in her own little world for a bit, until she noticed Conrad was staring at her.

“What?” she asked, her tone playful.

“Mm, nothing, just gawking at you,” he replied, so nonchalantly it made her shiver again. He really needed to stop doing that, or else he was certainly going to end up naked and the surprise would be long forgotten. “How about you go upstairs for a second and get changed into something comfortable while I get your surprise ready?” he asked, his voice softening as he watched her melt before him.

“Okay,” she began, “and hey, you don’t need to do anything special—”

“I love you, Nic,” he interrupted. “I love you and I want to do this because I love you.”

“Conrad, you’re going to make me cry again,” she remarked, not sarcastically in the least.

“Mm, well, maybe grab some tissues, because I’ve just barely begun,” he teased as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh God,” she groaned, dramatizing annoyance as she climbed up the stairs. She needed to clean up anyway, and changing out of her jeans and exchanging her tampon for a pad was definitely something she was looking forward to. But she desperately wanted to know what he was plotting. She was wracking her brain as she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and one of Conrad’s soft hoodies that had now become hers.

Luckily, she was able to find out as she made her way back downstairs. She peered through the bannister rails, and saw him sitting on their sofa, smirking like the smug bastard he was (the smug bastard she loved so damn much). “Conrad,” she said as her breath was taken away at what she saw. He was perched on the couch, his arms stretched across the top and over the edge, her favorite candle was on, two glasses of wine were set on the coffee table right next to a bowl of M&M’s and popcorn, and her all-time favorite movie was queued.

“Ready for part one?” he asked, catching Nic’s reaction to his doings and feeling his heart squeeze with love.

“Oh my God, Conrad,” she said again, making her way down the stairs and standing in front of the entire display. “This is amazing. _You_ are amazing.”

“Come here,” he replied, gesturing to the space directly next to him, and she complied, snuggling into his embrace. “I love you, Nic.”

“And I love you, Conrad,” she whispered, tucking her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She pulled her legs up to rest beside his, and his hand moved down from the top of the couch to her waist, his fingers drawing soft circles around her midsection. Her flow was a little less heavy than it was earlier that day (thank goodness), but she felt her cramps twice as intense. They were almost nauseating, but she focused on Conrad’s soft touch against her, and she was able to still enjoy her night. The movie started, and they sat like that, laughing, eating popcorn and M&M’s, and drinking wine until the credits were rolling, only kernels remained in the bowl, and their glasses were empty.

They were plunged into darkness when Conrad turned the TV off, and Nic shifted into him, turning slightly so her back was against his chest. His hand rested against her stomach, and just feeling his heat made her God-awful cramps a little less nauseating. She hummed quietly, closing her eyes as she rested her hand on top of his, putting a bit more pressure over her lower abdomen.

“Are they bad right now?” he asked, his voice soft and rumbly against her back.

“Mm, a little, yeah. It’s been a little while since I took any painkillers, so I think that’s part of it,” she replied, her eyes still closed and her hand still on his.

“I can get some––” he began, knowing that her saying 'a little' meant 'a shit ton.'

“This is better,” she interrupted, “you make it better.”

She felt his intake of breath at her words, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her hair. She tipped her head back, and he kissed her nose, then further down to her lips. His other hand slid down her body and joined the first, massaging slow circles just above and inside her hipbones. She hummed again and reached both of her hands up to caress his face and pull his lips back to hers. They sat like that, kissing lazily as he rubbed her tense and tender lower abdomen until he shifted his lips from hers to her cheek.

“Are you ready for part two?” he asked, his lips ghosting along her cheekbone and back towards her ear.

“Is this the part where we’re naked?” she asked back, feeling him smile against her skin.

“Mm, possibly,” he teased, and he felt her laugh more than he heard it. “Let’s go upstairs,” he added, capturing her lips once more.

“I like the sound of that,” she replied, her voice low and practically already dripping with sex. She had no idea how she managed to lean up against him for the entire duration of the movie and not want to fuck his brains out every two seconds, but now it was all coming to a head. She was still horrifyingly horny, and just the prospect of having him naked made her ache.

“Easy there, tiger,” he teased again as they stood, “I can _feel_ you undressing me in your mind.”

“Mm, well, maybe I want to be undressing you in reality, too,” she replied, her quick quips keeping him on his toes.

“Get your feisty ass upstairs,” he responded, unable to say anything clever as heat rushed down to his groin at the medley of her past few remarks. He pinched her ass just for good measure, and she giggled and practically bounded up the stairs.

“ _Now_ you can get naked,” he stated, stifling a chuckle as she breathed out a desperate ‘finally.’

“What about you?” she asked as he dashed into their bathroom. She heard the water start running, and the anticipation was gnawing at her insides. Once she stripped down to just her underwear, discarding her bra too, she walked into the bathroom to find a shirtless Conrad testing out the water temperature in their tub.

“What about me?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with playfulness and love. She didn’t think she’d ever loved him more than in this exact moment.

“Conrad, you didn’t have to—” she began.

He quickly interrupted her with a kiss, cutting off whatever remark she was going to make. “I know I don’t have to. But I like— _love_ —making you feel good. And I remember you saying that you liked baths when you’re extra crampy,” he stated, caressing her face with his hands, drawing little circles over her temple with his index fingers. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she couldn’t find the proper words. “And seeing you like this? Huge bonus for me, too,” he added with a wink, earning him a playful swat across his chest.

“Conrad, this is amazing. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I must have done something really right because damn. You are a rockstar,” she replied, her voice wavering slightly. “But hey,” she began again, “you better return the favor. I like seeing you naked, too.”

“You su—” he began.

“If you ask me if I am sure I want to relax in the bath with you—who is not only extremely kind but also very, _very_ hot—then I might just have to resort to drastic measures,” she interrupted, smirking and grabbing him by his beltloops, pulling his hard body against her naked one.

“Well then, I’m sold,” he chuckled, “I don’t need to be told twice to relax in the bath with you—who is not only extremely gracious but also very, very, _very_ hot,” he replied, his voice dropping as his hands looped around the small of her back.

“Now can I undress you?” she asked, heat rolling off of her body in sheets.

“Absolutely,” he replied gruffly.

She bit her lip as she unfastened his belt with a *clink* that echoed in the bathroom, then she pulled his zipper down and unbuttoned his jeans. Typically, she would have loved to make a show out of that process, but she really just wanted his skin against hers. She really just wanted him naked as quickly as possible. In one motion, she pulled his jeans and boxers down below his knees, and he stepped out of them the rest of the way, taking his socks off with them. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor exactly where he stepped out of them as Nic pulled him down for an absolutely filthy kiss.

“Mm, one second,” he hummed into her lips, pulling away to lay a few towels down on the ground. He also grabbed a little container of lavender epsom salts and sprinkled a few into the water before he turned off the tap. She took that moment to discard her pad and strip out of her underwear. She watched in fascination at the way he moved, the ripples of his muscles, and the way his breathing quickened as he realized she was _staring_.

“Ready?” she asked seductively, tilting her head to the side as she stepped into the tub and sunk down into the water, humming appreciatively at the warmth.

He inhaled a shaky breath as she slid her body forward, making room for him behind her. He licked his lips, and she smirked, twirling a piece of her wet, golden hair around her fingers. _Gotcha_ , she thought. He slipped behind her, his legs bracketing her hips, and his arms circling around her waist. She sighed into his embrace, turning her head slightly to press a lingering kiss to his jaw. She felt his deep moan rumble through his chest and into hers, and heat rushed between her legs. But she was overcome by a completely different sensation as his hands returned to what they were doing after they watched the movie—slowly massaging her front between her hipbones.

She couldn’t help but close her eyes, melting into his touch, and succumb to the relaxing smell of lavender and the warmth of the bath and his skin against hers. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, and she felt so totally loved and adored even though she didn’t feel her sexiest or her most put-together at all. She loved him so fiercely, and he felt the same. It was glorious. Truly divine. She sighed and whispered how much she loved him over and over, and he hummed in response, occasionally kissing the top of her head as his hands danced around her skin.

At some point, as the water temperature began to decrease slowly, she placed her hands over his, guiding him lightly away from her lower abdomen down towards the trimmed hairs over her mound and up to her breasts, just peaking out along the surface of the water. His breath caught at her boldness, and she chuckled softly, her eyes still remaining closed. He got the message quickly, and his hands meandered her porcelain canvas more freely, circling her nipples, cupping her sex, and teasing at her entrance until she groaned a ‘please.’

He sunk a digit into her, unable to stifle the groan that escaped him as he marveled at her tightness, and she cursed, one of her hands gripping the edge of the tub until her knuckles turned white.

“More,” she mewled, and she arched to plunge his finger deeper. He simply couldn’t deny her, especially not after she’d been so patient.

“Have you been like this all day?” he asked, his voice deep with lust as he situated another finger inside of her.

“ _Yes,_ ” she replied through gritted teeth as she attempted to rut against his hand. But he held her hips in place against his body, partially because he wanted to feel all of her against him, but also because if she moved around, he was sure he’d come instantly.

“Jesus, Nic,” he moaned as she spread her legs wider and he thrust and curled his fingers faster. His thumb swiped across her clit a few times, and she was reduced to a mess of wet limbs and incoherent moans. She felt her skin boiling and stars flashing behind her eyes as her muscles clenched against his fingers. It felt good to come on his fingers any day, but the squeezing of her muscles while she was cramping felt beyond amazing. It was a mix of pleasure and immense relief, and she groaned long and low as he stroked her walls in time with her aftershocks.

“Oh God, _yes_ ,” she moaned as she finally found her breath and her voice. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she hummed again, feeling the desire thrumming through her body. “Wow, that was good.”

“You’re sexy as hell, Nic,” he replied, his voice think and raspy.

“Mm, you’re not so bad yourself,” she chuckled low and throaty as she turned around in his arms. “You’re _so_ fucking sexy. Especially like this,” she added, reaching between his legs and dragging a finger up from underneath his balls to the swollen head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he shuddered, “I don’t have— _fuck_ —any condoms on me right now.” His breath was already ragged, and as she continued stroking him, he felt his body tingling, every nerve attentive to Nic’s fingers around his cock.

“No problem,” she said as she pulled him a little harder, leaning her face against his, “I want you to come _on_ me.”

“Oh _fucking hell_ , Nic. You’re going to make come in seconds if you keep talking like that,” he panted, his chest heaving as he restrained himself.

“Mm _yes_ ,” she pleaded, “come here,” she added, leaning back against the other side of the tub, pulling his body up towards hers as she drummed her fingers between her breasts.

“Fucking _filthy_ ,” he groaned, lifting his body on top of hers as she guided him by the cock. He clasped their fingers together, fumbling for her hand—or anything really—to ground him. She continued stroking him with her free hand, and he closed his eyes, panting harder as he dropped his head down next to hers.

“God, you’re so hard,” she moaned, stroking him faster, twisting her hand down his shaft along with her up and down motion. She leaned up to kiss his lips, licking into his mouth as he groaned and grunted, thrusting his hips into her fist.

“ _Fuck_ , Nic,” he began, completely breathless, “I’m going to come.”

“You’re so fucking _hot_ right now. I need to touch myself,” she whimpered, and he allowed her to release her hand from the death grip he held on her. She immediately plunged that hand into the water and drew tight circles around her clit, moaning with him.

“God, Nic, that _sound_ you’re making. I fucking love it when you’re loud for me,” he managed to say through his breathing and clenching muscles.

“Only for you. _Always_ for you,” she panted, increasing the pressure on her clit so she was feeling the fire begin to spread through her veins. “ _Conrad_ ,” she whimpered, “come for me,” she added as she trembled underneath him.

“Nic—” he groaned as his abs tensed and his tempo stuttered, indicating he was _very_ close. He groaned once more, and he was coming all over her. She worked him through it as his breath huffed and his chest heaved, his milky white release dripping down her chest—over her breasts and down the sides of her torso. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub, soaking the towels that he had laid out on the floor.

“Wow,” she exhaled, “that was so hot.”

He chuckled, “you think?”

“I _know_ ,” she affirmed, tilting his face up so he could meet her eyes with his. He did initially, but then his gaze wandered over her body, tracing where he coated her along the trails his release left on her body.

“You’re right,” he remarked, his hands sliding up her body, rinsing his release from her skin, “you’re fucking incredible.”

“I didn’t think my handjobs were _that_ spectacular,” she stated, blushing when she noticed that he was vehemently shaking his head. “How about we clean up, then you give me some pointers on what _you_ like.”

“Nic, I want tonight to be about you—” he began, shocked at the direction all this was taking.

“Do you know one of the only ways I have ever been able to get myself off since our first time?” she asked, sitting up and beginning to drain the lukewarm water from the tub. She didn’t even give him time to answer before she did, “I would imagine this. Making you come is such a turn-on. I’d imagine stroking you until you were so hard you just _had_ to tell me. Then I’d imagine what it would feel like when you came on me. What you’d look like. _God_ , you’re so fucking hot when you come. The fact that _I_ am the one who gets to see and hear and feel all these things? Fuck, Conrad. So sexy.”

“God, Nic. I fucking love when you tell me what turns you on. Tell me now, how do you want me?” he asked, pulling her up to stand with him as the tub emptied fully.

“I want you to get yourself off. And I want to watch so I can do it just like you like it,” she replied, low and deep as she reached to turn on the shower spray.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, his cock already heavy against his thigh again. “Give me your hands,” he said darkly, his eyes deep pools of lust-filled brown.

She complied, reaching out towards him, and he placed her hands around his cock as he held his hands around hers.

“I like your hands on me better,” he added, his cock twitching at the way her breath hitched. “One hand here,” he stated, gliding her hand down to the base of his now fully hard member, “and the other here,” he added, moving her other hand down beneath his balls, shifting it to cup himself with her fingers and palm.

Her breathing was heavy, and her pupils were blown. Her desire was skyrocketing, and she simply couldn’t get enough of that feeling. “Tell me how to move,” she remarked next, her flaming gaze lifting to meet his.

“Start slow,” he groaned as she set a torturous pace.

“Like this?” she teased, raking her nails just slightly up his sensitive underside, as she gave him one long, slow stroke.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, “yes. God that’s good, Nic.”

“Tell me more,” she pressed, continuing her strokes at the same pace, fondling his balls lightly with her other hand.

“Tighter,” he replied, his jaw locked shut as he forced the word from between his teeth.

She clenched her fist tighter on her next stroke from his tip to his base, and he groaned so loud she felt it in every single cell in her body. “Fuck. You like that?” she teased.

“So much,” he moaned. “Nic, I need to touch you.”

“I’m yours,” she replied seductively, her voice thick and sweet like honey.

“Fuck, Nic you literally have my by the balls. I’m just as much yours as you are mine,” he remarked, his tone choppy as his breath cut into his words. His trembling hands found her breasts, and he kneaded gently, still aware that she was sensitive, before he slipped a hand between her legs.

She didn’t realize just how close she was until he touched her and she nearly came on the spot. “Oh shit, I’m close already,” she moaned, tugging on his cock a little harder.

“Come with me,” he groaned, feeling the familiar coiling in his groin as she still maintained her slow, delicious strokes.

“Fuck, Conrad, I—” she began before a wave of pleasure drowned her and she cried out. She squeezed the head of his cock before she could no longer hold on, and that’s what pushed him over the edge. He came against her thigh as she came on his fingers, both nearly screaming as they reached their highs.

They were both entirely deprived of all sensation for a moment, existing in a space of complete bliss. Everything was silent and bright and hot. They both had no idea how long that feeling lasted, but it seemed to go on for quite a while. Slowly, though, sensation began trickling back in, and Conrad gathered Nic in his arms, peppering kisses all over her face.

“Don’t say that you’re not amazing at giving handjobs ever again,” he teased, and she laughed, pressing her face into his neck.

“That _was_ pretty good,” she giggled, and she felt his chuckle reverberate through her chest. “But I still want to watch you make yourself come. I want you right here like this tomorrow, and I want to watch you get yourself off.”

“Do I get to fuck you after that?” he asked, lust deepening his voice again.

“Mm, absolutely,” she grinned.

“Then we have a deal,” he smiled back. “Now, let’s get cleaned up.”

“For real this time,” she giggled.

“For real this time,” he parroted as she kissed him and reached for the soap.

She felt amazing. Her cramps were significantly better, she felt buzzed in the best way, and she had Conrad lathering and rinsing her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

They later stumbled out of the shower and into bed, forgoing clothes (besides Nic’s underwear) and leaving their hair damp messes. They were both asleep as soon as they hit the sheets, smiles on their faces and sore muscles in their bodies.

**Day 4: light flow**

“Do you know what today is?” Nic whispered into Conrad’s neck the following morning, causing him to stir and wake, groaning as he did so.

“Mm, Thursday?” he replied groggily, cracking his eyes open and checking the time

“It’s actually Saturday,” she corrected, scratching his chest playfully, and he groaned again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “But it’s also our day off, _and_ it’s the last day of my cycle,” she added, her eyes glittering.

“Oh thank fucking— wait, why are we up so early then?” he asked, sitting up against the headboard and picking up his phone to check the time. “Nic it’s not even five in the morning yet.”

“You’ve been amazing, Conrad, for helping me through these past few days, and for always being by my side for these past two and a half years,” she began, disregarding his statement about it being absurdly early, “yes we have to sleep—sleep is great—but I just had to tell you how much I love and appreciate you. I want to make sure you truly understand—”

He interrupted her by guiding her head down and pressing her lips against his. They pulled apart and she looked dazed as he spoke, “I do know, Nic. And I love you just as much. You’re an incredible woman who does incredible things every single day. Thank you for sharing this part of your life with me.”

“Conrad, I want to share my whole life with you. Everything—the big, the small, and every in-between,” she replied, her voice thick.

“I do, too, Nic,” he added with a smile so wide, he thought his face might split. His mind wandered to the engagement ring he had bought just over a week ago, sitting in the pocket of his winter jacket downstairs, and he knew. She was forever. This was forever. Together, they could get through anything. “Nic, I—” he began, but he noticed that her breathing was heavy and slow again, her body slack against his. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, and he felt so warm and so complete with her there like that. “Soon,” he whispered into her hair, more to himself than to her, as he interlaced the fingers of her left hand with his. He closed his eyes, imagining their future together and thinking about how everything they do and have done has continued to bring them closer together. He was practically bursting with his love for her, and he just kept on kicking himself for actually living this life with this amazing woman. “Soon,” he said again before succumbing to sleep, too.

It would take a few more weeks, a dance in a ballroom, and Nic proposing first for him to finally ask her, but nothing could possibly compare to the look on her face as he dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring that he had been carrying around in his pocket for weeks.

When he asked, he asked for it all. He wanted everything with her. He wanted to learn and live everything—all her imperfections, all her flaws, all her successes and hardships and questions.

When she said yes, she said yes to it all. She wanted everything with him, too.

When they got home that night, a mess of giggles and snickers and teasing touches, her phone chimed: ‘Your upcoming period begins tomorrow! Be sure to log your symptoms.’

“Let’s see if the fiancé can top the boyfriend’s performance on ‘making shark week a little less like hell,’” he teased, reading the notification on her phone.

“Mm, make the most of tonight while I’m not bleeding. Then we’ll see how the fiancé compares to the boyfriend,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him long and slow.

“Oh, believe me,” he began, “the boyfriend doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Prove it,” she commanded.

And proved himself he did. He ate her out right there in their entryway, finger fucked her quickly after that, then he took her boneless, breathless body upstairs, undressed her like she was the most exquisite present, and fucked her until her brain felt like mush and her body vibrated with pleasure. 

“The boyfriend doesn’t stand a chance,” she panted after coming down from her high.

“Your fiancé is that good, hm?” he teased, brushing a sticky piece of her golden hair away from her forehead.

“You’re ridiculous,” she giggled, stretching out her limbs that still hummed deliciously with residual arousal and the beginnings of soreness and exhaustion. “Now come here and let me make love to you,” she added sweetly, holding his face in her hands with so much love and affection.

And they did—slow, sweet, and hot. She ended up collapsing on top of him, her left hand over his heart, as he placed his hand on top of hers, toying with her engagement ring.

“My fiancée is pretty great, too,” he added quietly as they both settled almost into sleep, “the girlfriend has nothing on her.”

“Mm, I love you,” she mumbled into his chest.

“I love you, too,” he replied before they both succumbed to sleep, too tired to clean up and shower and too happy to care.

This was it. This was everything. Where the mundane becomes the special, and the little things become big. Their lives were forever changed, yet their love remained unwavering. They would face bigger challenges, but they would get through it all together. They’d learn more about each other. They’d be there for the other in ways nobody could have imagined.

Because above all else, they loved each other.

And that is everything.


End file.
